Royals of Olympus
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: Overdone, I know. Percy, Thalia and Nico are brought up on Olympus. When they are 14, they are taken to Camp Half-Blood. With three gods watching over them, how much damage can they cause? A lot, apparently... RICK RIORDAN OWNS EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT!
1. They are born

**Hey, guys! My exams end on Monday! So, I'll be better at uploading. Plus, I'm going to Greece! Not just Greece, but Athens! Yay! Uh, anyway, I only own the plot. :(**

* * *

 ***August 1998***

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were waiting outside the maternity wing in the hospital nearest to Olympus, waiting for their mortal wives to give birth.

A doctor came outside and glanced wearily at the three powerful-looking males pacing in the waiting room. All three turned their heads simultaneously to watch the doctor as soon as he came in. The doctor cleared his throat, uncomfortably, before delivering the news. "All three of your wives have given birth." The males sighed in relief. "But, Sally Jackson and Maria di Angelo have passed away. Sally's body was too weak during labour to complete the birthing, so we removed the baby from her womb. The baby is alive, though. Maria died of blood loss ten minutes after her child was born. Her child is alive, as well. Beryl Grace left as soon as she could. She told me to tell you that she never wanted to see you or her child again. She did not want anything to do with you again. I am sorry for your losses." He turned and directed the nurses around him to lead the three gods to their children. Poseidon and Hades were shell-shocked to hear that their mortal lovers were dead, but Zeus was angry. _How dare Beryl just leave their child like that?_

* * *

The three gods looked down at their children.

Poseidon's son, the eldest, had been named by Sally before she went into labour. He was called Perseus 'Percy' Theseus Jackson. He looked like a miniature version of Poseidon.  
Zeus' daughter had been born next. She had no name so Zeus looked at his daughter. He named her Thalia Lux Grace. She looked like a miniature female version of Zeus.  
Hades' son was the youngest. In the brief time that Maria had been alive with her son for, she had named him Nico di Angelo. He again looked like a miniature version of his father.

* * *

Poseidon looked at his brothers. "Well, these three powerful demigods cannot be out in the mortal world. I'm not in the same room as them, yet I can feel their auras from here. It's not natural, but we need to take them to the council. Hades, you should bring Persephone, and I'll bring Amphritrite and Triton." Zeus and Hades nodded, agreeing.


	2. They are accepted

**Still only own the plot.**

* * *

On Olympus, the Olympians and the wives of the Big Three and Triton were confused as to why they had been summoned. Suddenly, the Big Three flashed into the throne room. The three were carrying babies. The Immortals knew what this meant.  
"ZEUS! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE OATH AND CHEAT ON ME!" Hera cried out, at the same time as Amphritrite and Persephone were reprimanding their husbands.  
"ENOUGH!" The Big Three yelled simultaneously. The Immortals quietened down. "The Fates appeared to us and told us to have these children and raise them up with us and on Olympus. They are to be the Princes and Princess of Olympus and be more powerful than any other demigods and to be gods when they are older."  
The gods were stunned. Ever cynical, Hera narrowed her eyes. "How do we know this?" Zeus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the Fates appeared and, in their feathery voices, said, "It is true. These three demigods will grow to be the most powerful demigods. The son of Poseidon shall be more powerful than the other two, but marginally. They shall be loved by the world. The son of Poseidon shall be the child of the Prophecy. We cannot spoil the future anymore." The Fates then disappeared.

The Immortals stood, stunned, at the Fates' words.

* * *

Hera came to Thalia, looking at her daughter. The young girl opened her eyes. Hera loved the girl. She reminded Hera of Zeus. She looked up to see Zeus watching her with a question in his eyes. Hera nodded, and both were sporting matching grins as they looked down at their sleeping Princess.

* * *

Amphritrite and Triton made their way to Percy. Amphritrite picked him up and gasped. Percy was practically a clone of his father. Triton had his mother's eyes and temperament, but Percy was completely his father when it came to his looks. Amphritrite nodded at Poseidon. She passed him to Triton. Triton looked at his half-brother with disdain, but that quickly faded as Percy smiled in his hands and fell into a deeper sleep in his brother's arms. Triton barely registered his quick nodding, he was too caught up in how cute his baby brother looked. The Prince had quickly made them love him.

* * *

Persephone and Demeter approached Nico. They looked at the small boy and gaped at the small baby, who looked uncannily like his father. They nodded, vaguely. If Hera and Amphritrite could give their royal children a chance, so could they.

* * *

The Big Three grinned and said, "Well, we all need to train them if they are to be the most powerful. However, when they are about seven, we will start training them. Until then, only their parents may teach them in their powers."  
Poseidon looked at his son, who had just whispered something to him. "Brother, if I may put forward an idea?" Zeus nodded, making a 'go ahead' motion with his hand. "Triton here is my heir, as you all know. He, however, has had the idea that Percy should go through the Trial when he is twelve to obtain his position for when he becomes a god."  
Zeus nodded. "That's a good idea. I believe in doing the same. Hades?" Hades nodded, indicating his agreement. "Then we are all agreed. For now, Thalia will live here, Percy may live in Atlantis and visit here as often as he likes and Nico may live in the Underworld and visit here as often as he likes. All who agree?" All the gods raised their hands. "Good. Now, the children will meet their Olympian family."

* * *

The babies were passed around the Olympians, all of whom blessed the children as they all loved them. Even Artemis, who hated all those of the male species, loved the two boys.

 **Zeus** gave the three demigods the gift of a strong sense of justice (to his daughter, he also gave the gift of lightning and all the powers which he himself had);  
 **Hera** gave them the gift of compassion and diplomacy;  
 **Poseidon** gave them the gift of breathing underwater (to his son, he also gave all the powers which he himself had);  
 **Demeter** gave them the power of chlorokinesis and cooking;  
 **Ares** gave them the gift of being able to master any weapon and to be able to fight like an expert;  
 **Athena** gave them the gift of wisdom and the gift of being talented in the arts;  
 **Apollo** gave them the gift of archery and music;  
 **Artemis** gave them the gift of respect towards all creatures and the gift of advanced intuition and intellect;  
 **Hephaestus** gave them the gift of pyrokinesis and a limited resistance to fire;  
 **Aphrodite** have them the gift of charmspeak;  
 **Hermes** gave them the gift of being able to lie efficiently (but to know when it is acceptable to lie);  
 **Dionysus** gave them the gift of being able to turn people crazy;  
 **Hades** gave them the gift of summoning riches (but only if they really needed it; and to his son, he gave all the powers he himself had);  
and lastly **Hestia** gave them the gift of humility and taught the demigods life lessons on how to act towards others. Each Immortal who knew that their gift could be misused, taught the three Olympian treasures the correct time and place to use those powers.


	3. Solstice Part I

***Summer solstice 1999***

* * *

Percy was crawling around Atlantis, looking for his brother. Triton and Percy had gotten so close, they didn't see each other as half-brothers, but as equals and as brothers.

Suddenly, he saw his brother with a sword, fighting a huge serpent. Percy's eyes glowed a faint red, the symbol of his blessing from Ares. He was known throughout the palace for having a volatile temper that only his family could rein in, so it should have been no surprise that the sea monster suddenly got swept away in an underwater whirlpool, making it easier for Triton to kill it. Triton rammed his sword through the monster and turned with frustration in his eyes, to face the person who had intervened in his fight. He had assumed that it would have been his father, but instead, he saw his barely-a-year-old brother glaring at the spot where the whirlpool was. Eyes wide, Triton picked Percy up and asked him slowly, "Percy, did you do that?" Percy understood basic words thanks to Athena's knowledge blessing.  
"Did Percy make big swirlie?" Percy asked. Triton nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Percy make big swirlie because big snake going to hurt Triton!" The last phrase was said in an angry tone that no one could take seriously, as Percy hadn't lost all of his baby fat yet and he was too cute to glare properly or look angry.

Triton swam to their father. "Dad, Percy made a whirlpool today. A big and powerful one."  
Poseidon looked at his younger son, watching as Percy pulled locks of Triton's dark hair. "What do you mean?"  
Triton took in a breath and began telling the story. "I was fighting a sea serpent when suddenly it got encompassed by a huge whirlpool, making it easy for me to kill it. I looked around thinking it was you, but I saw Percy looking angrily at where the whirlpool had just been. I asked him whether he made it and he said that... well, you can hear for yourself." He turned to his brother. "Percy, did you make the big swirlie? I forgot."  
"Yeah, yeah! Percy make big swirlie because big snake going to hurt Triton!" Percy repeated, looking at his brother, before returning to pulling his brother's locks.  
"Well, that means we need to start training him." Poseidon said. "But first, the summer solstice."


	4. Solstice Part II

**Okay, I'm bored of doing the disclaimer in every chapter, so I put it in the description instead. (So I'm lazy, sue me.)**

* * *

Percy came out of Amphritrite's room, the goddess having just dressed him in a smart green top which read _My Dad Rocks the World. No, Seriously._ , some dark green trousers and green trainers. It was taken for granted that Percy's hair would never behave, so nobody bothered to brush it. However, sitting on his head was a silver circlet with a single green gem embedded in it.

In the Underworld, Nico was sitting on Persephone's vanity table and she was attempting to comb his dark hair back. Finally, she sighed and just bunched it up into a stubby ponytail and placed the bronze circlet with a single onyx gem embedded in it on his head.

Up on Olympus, Hera had combed down Thalia's hair and was rearranging her clothes. Somehow, they were all skewed. Hera suspected that Thalia had rolled around in it just so that she could be fussed over some more. Then, Hera took the gold circlet with a single blue gem embedded in it and placed it on her head.

* * *

The Big Three flashed into the throne room. Immediately, Percy was trampled by his two cousins. They loved him so much that they constantly missed him. He was their rock and their peacemaker. He was mischievious and fun-loving enough to always keep them occupied, but compliant enough to know where the line was.

The three cousins were practically siblings, with a bond so deep that they always knew where the others were and strong feelings were felt by the others. For example, if Thalia was ecstatic, both of her cousins would be able to feel it; if Nico was devastated, his two cousins would both feel like sobbing; and if Percy was in pain, Thalia and Nico would cry in pain with him. This was also due to some pleading the cousins had done to convince Hecate to do this. They felt like siblings, and were practically triplets anyway.

"Percwy, look! Mommy Herwa got me a yellow circle fingie!" Thalia said, eager to show off her circlet to Percy.  
"Percwy, Percwy! Mama gave me a dirtwy yellow circle fingie!" Nico said, not wanting to be ignored.  
"Look, I got one, too! My momma gave me a gway one!" Percy said, proudly. Thalia and Nico ooh-ed and aah-ed at Percy's silver circlet before making their ways back to the throne room.


	5. Fourteen Olympians

The gods were all discussing things. Thalia and Nico had fallen asleep on Percy; Thalia's head on Percy's lap and Nico leaning against Percy. Percy was looking around curiously at the big chairs that all the gods were sitting on. His Uncle Hades and Auntie Hestia were sitting on normal chairs, but his Dad and everybody else were sitting on big fancy chairs.  
"Twiton?" Percy stage-whispered. Triton, who was sitting with the kids, turned to him. "Why don't Wuncle Hades and Auntie Hestwia have nwormal chwairs?"  
Zeus, having heard this, asked, "What did you say, Percy?"  
"Why don't Wuncle Hades and Auntie Hestwia have weal chwairs?" He asked, kind of shrinking back into his brother in case his Uncle Zeus decided to zap him with the lightning bolt he was always holding.

Zeus was silent. The gods were also silent. This small boy had raised a situation that was quite important right now, especially with the Royals. "You're right. Hades, Hestia, you should be made permanent members of the council, raising the number of Olympians to fourteen. All who agree?" All the Olympians raised their hands, and the two gods in question felt their chairs rise, thrum with power and they looked down to find that their thrones were now permanent. Hades' was dark and seemed to attract shadows. Hestia's appeared to contain the warm flames of the hearth fire.  
Hestia got up and lifted Percy. She twirled around, holding Percy up, so that his legs flew out behind him as he giggled. By this time, Hades had gotten up. He approached his nephew and hugged him before returning to his throne. Percy sat back down, Thalia and Nico resdjusting their sleeping bodies around him.  
He turned back to Triton. "Twiton?" Triton looked at him. "I do somefing wight?"  
"Yes, Perce. You did something right." Triton smiled at his brother.  
"Wuncle Zweus not gonna zwap me?" He sounded so nervous, Triton had to laugh. He shook his head, still chuckling.  
Zeus turned to his Immortal nephew. "What is it, Triton?"  
"Percy was scared that you'd 'zap' him when he asked about the thrones." Triton chuckled, seeing his brother's sleeping face. The other Immortals chuckled, too.


	6. Tenth birthday Part I

***August 2008***

* * *

It was the three Royals' birthdays. They were ten and all of them were excited, sitting at the beach. Percy lay back, laying his hand on his interlaced hands, Thalia's head on his chest and Nico's on his lap.  
"Percy, there's something on my back..." Thalia said, sounding scared. She couldn't reach it in order to see what it was. Percy looked down at Thalia, whom he considered to be his sister, and saw a crab the size of Sebastian from the Little Mermaid, just sitting between her shoulder blades.

He spoke to the crab in his mind. _Hey, there. Do you mind if I just put you back in the ocean? My cousin is slightly uncomfortable with you on her back.  
_ The crab spoke back. _Of course, Prince Percy. I did not mean to make your cousin uncomfortable. Please convey my apology._ Percy was a favourite in the Altantian court, with all merfolk and fish loving him. Percy nodded, before making a wave wash the crab back into the ocean.

Thalia sighed in relief. "What was it, Perce?"  
"Huh? Oh, it was a crab. Don't worry, it was small. It says sorry for making you uncomfortable." Percy conveyed the crab's wishes.  
Thalia stared at her cousin. "You're so weird, Kelp Head."  
"No more than you, Pinecone Face!" Percy retorted, before vapour-travelling to the other side of the beach. Travelling using their powers was the last thing the cousins were learning, and neither Thalia nor Nico had gotten to that lesson yet. They glanced around for their older cousin, only to be scared by him travelling to right behind them.  
Percy laughed, right before seeing black.


	7. Tenth birthday Part II

All three cousins groaned, clutching their heads. They hated the apparating the gods could make them do. Zeus had snapped his fingers and had brought the three demigods to the throne room.

* * *

All the Immortals were there. Hera, Amphritrite and Persephone rushed forward, fussing over their kids. They were annoyed at Zeus for causing their 'babies' to have headaches that could be 'extremely painful'.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades stood once their wives were pacified and mollified that their 'babies' weren't in danger of eternal suffering. All the Immortals quietened and the Big Three smiled at their Royals. "Happy Birthday, Royals. All of the Immortals are here for a celebration. All of the Olympians have got you presents. We all know what you are getting, but we don't know what Poseidon is getting you, Percy." Poseidon winked at his son and Percy looked at him, confused.

* * *

Nico got his presents first, which Percy had insisted on and Thalia didn't like disagreeing with her 'brother'.

 **Hestia** gave Nico his present. It was a small box that would fit all of his most treasured items.  
 **Dionysus** gave Nico a bottle of blood-red Kool-Aid, which made Nico as good as drunk if he drank a load of it. Immediately, Persephone confiscated the item and poured a small amount into a cup and let Nico drink the small volume.  
 **Hermes** gave Nico a mini caduceus as Nico had always liked George and Martha (both of whom loved all three of the Royals).  
 **Aphrodite** snapped her fingers and Nico was instantly in a black onesie with a skull pattern.  
Nico received a metal automaton from **Hephaestus**.  
From **Artemis** , he got an ebony bow with bronze fittings. The quiver that came with it was enchanted to never run out of arrows.  
 **Apollo** looked put out as he handed Nico a drum kit. Nico had always wanted to learn how to play the drums.  
 **Athena** gave Nico a set of books. He looked through the titles: The Iliad, Dante's Inferno (in the original Italian), and The Odyssey.  
Nico was awed when he was handed a Stygian Iron sword from **Ares**. He was told it was enchanted to turn into a skull ring if he rubbed the onxy gem on the hilt. He did so, and slipped the ring on to his finger. Ares told his that the ring also turned into a spear. He did so, and slipped the ring on to his finger. He was also given a shield with the imprint of a hellhound's face in. Ares told him that the shield turned into a cuff bracelet with a skull pattern. He was told that touching the middle skull (which looked more daunting that his brothers) would active the shield.  
 **Demeter** , smiling, gave Nico a 'Step-by-Step: Grow Your Own Poplar Tree' set. Seeing Nico's disbelieving face, she laughed.  
 **Uncle Poseidon and Aunt Amphritrite** gave him a hippocampus which he called 'Sea', after studying Percy's eager face. He knew that Percy loved watching his cousins opening their presents as it made all three of them so happy.  
 **Uncle Zeus and Aunt Hera** gave Nico a falcon that he named 'Thai'. Hey, he was a boy; all he thought about was food.  
Finally, **Hades and Persephone** stepped forward and gave him a large box. Nico, extremely cautious, peeled open the box, before laughing. He had been licked by a hellhound. He named the small black thing 'Orphelia' (after discerning that the thing was, in fact, a girl).

* * *

Next, it was Thalia's turn.

 **Hestia** gave Thalia her gift. It was a small box that would fit all of her most treasured items.  
 **Dionysus** gave Thalia a bottle of Orange Fanta, which made Thalia as good as hammered if she drunk a load of it. Immediately, Hera took the item and poured a small amount into a cup and let Thalia drink the small amount she had been given, all the while glaring at her stepson.  
 **Hermes** gave Thalia a load of bubble wrap and some flying sneakers, knowing both her love for popping bubble wrap and her fear of heights.  
 **Aphrodite** snapped her fingers and Thalia was instantly in a white onesie with a lightning pattern.  
Thalia received a metal automaton from **Hephaestus**.  
From **Artemis** , she got an pine bow with gold fittings. The quiver that came with it was enchanted to never run out of arrows.  
 **Apollo** still looked put out as he handed Thalia an electric guitar.  
 **Athena** gave Thalia a set of books. She looked through the titles: The Iliad, Dante's Inferno (in the original Italian), and The Odyssey.  
Thalia's mouth hung open when **Ares** handed her a silver spear. At the end was a small blue gem. Ares told her to touch it. She did so, and the spear turned into a necklace with a charm of a boar on it. Ares told her that the charm would not only turn into her spear, but also into her bow and arrow set that she got from Artemis. She was also given a copy of Aegis to defend herself. Ares told him that the shield turned into a link bracelet. She would just need to touch it where the link was to open out the shield.  
 **Demeter** , smiling, gave Thalia a 'Step-by-Step: Grow Your Own Pine Tree' set. Seeing Thalia's disbelieving face, she laughed.  
Her **Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone** gave her a skeleton dog. She named him 'Neek'. She kept ruffling the invisible fur.  
 **Uncle Poseidon amd Aunt Amphritrite** also gave her a hippocampus. She named hers 'Pearl'. Together, both her and Nico's hippocampi sounded like Percy's name.  
Finally, **Zeus and Hera** approached her and presented her with a beautiful golden eagle. Thalia named her 'Claire', shortening 'clairvoyant'.

* * *

The two cousins then almost exploded due to their own excitement. Percy's presents were last. Percy never got excited for his own presents, instead preferring to see his cousins' happiness from opening their presents.

 **Hestia** gave Percy his present. It was a small box that would fit all of his most treasured items.  
 **Dionysus** gave Percy a bottle of blue lemonade, which gave Percy what was as good as a hangover if he drunk a load of it. Instantly, Amphritrite snatched the item away and poured a small amount into a cup and let Percy drink the small volume. Then, he promptly did a happy dance before sitting down, dizzily. Thalia and Nico started complaining that Percy had a slight headache (see what I mean about the hangover?).  
 **Hermes** gave Percy a box of pranking equipment, knowing his cousin's affinity for practical jokes.  
 **Aphrodite** snapped her fingers and Percy was instantly in a blue onesie with a fish and seaweed pattern.  
Percy, too, received a metal automaton from **Hephaestus**.  
From **Artemis** , he got an cedar bow with silver fittings. The quiver that came with it was enchanted to never run out of arrows.  
 **Apollo** looked even more put out as he handed Percy an electric guitar and a poetry book. Percy was the only one who would listen to his poetry. _Artemis was shaming all of his presents._ Percy, noticing his unhappy face, went and hugged Apollo.  
 **Athena** gave Percy a set of books. He looked through the titles: The Iliad, Dante's Inferno (in the original Italian), and The Odyssey. Percy was hit by the thought that these were probably the books they'd be studying next. He groaned and Athena laughed, knowing that Percy had figured it out.  
Percy looked, wide eyed, as **Ares** gave him Riptide. He had always known of Riptide as he had always asked Poseidon for it. It hung on the hallway to Poseidon's Altantian throne room. The Celestial Bronze sword has been made with flakes of Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron in with it. Ares told him to hold a pen cap to the end. By doing so, Percy found out that the sword retracted into a pen which was enchanted to return to his pocket. He was also given a shield with the imprint of the Minotaur's face in. Ares told him that the shield turned into a multifunctional watch when he touched the centre of the shield (aka the Minotaur's nose). He passed Percy the manual for the functions of the watch.  
 **Demeter** , smiling, gave Percy a 'Step-by-Step: Grow Your Own Seaweed' set. Seeing Percy's scowling face, she laughed.  
His **Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone** gave him a skeletal cat. Percy looked the cat intently. He decided to call it 'Coco'. Together, Thalia and Percy's skeletal animals kind of sounded like Nico's name.  
 **Uncle Zeus and Aunt Hera** gave him a female peregrine falcon. Percy, not even caring that he was looking stupid with his mouth wide open, called her 'Leah'. He had always asked for a peregrine falcon from his uncle. Together, Nico and Percy's falcons sounded like Thalia's name.  
Everyone watched as **Poseidon, Amphritrite and Triton** stepped forwards and approached their Prince. Triton led Percy to the waves by Olympus, followed by everyone else. Poseidon then caused huge waves to crash and, using the foams, created a beautiful black stallion. Percy gasped. He called him 'Blackjack'. Poseidon informed Percy that Blackjack could gallop and breathe underwater and be like any other aquatic animal, he could run across the surface of the water, he could be a regular horse, and he could transform into a pegasus. Percy, not being able to stand it anymore, rushed forward and hugged his father, mother and brother.


	8. Solstice 2 Part I: Going to meet Campers

***Summer Solstice 2009***

* * *

It was the Summer Solstice and the Royals were eleven. The three of them were still as close as triplets and confided everything with each other. Triton was still extremely close to Percy. Basically, barely anything had changed. The three were called to Olympus, being told that some Campers were visiting. The three Royals knew of Camp Half-Blood, and yet had never met any other demigods. However, they never felt like they were missing out.

* * *

The three went to their Olympian rooms whenever they stayed on Olympus. On their beds, they found chitons, the classic Greek clothing. The three Royals' bedrooms were conjoined with Percy's in the middle, so the three grouped in Percy's room, trying to figure out why they were required to wear chitons. Percy decided to just 'leave it and wear the stupid tunic-things'. Thalia and Nico nodded at their older cousin, always happy with his decision.

Percy exited his room wearing his silver crown (he'd been officially crowned as Second Prince of the Seas and as Second in Line for the Throne when he was ten and a half) and a sea-green, knee-length chiton that he constantly figeted with. Because of his father's nature, his ADHD was worse than most demigods'. He wore his personalised blue-and-green Atlantian sandals.  
Thalia came out of her room, scowling at her sky-blue chiton that hemmed halfway down her calf. On her head, she wore her gold crown (also being crowned at the age of ten and a half; despite being the only one in line, she preferred to be like her cousin and be second-in-line to the throne with Athena coming first). She smiled at her cousin, before forcing his gaze to her feet. She adorned the blue Atlantian sandals that he had given to her for Christmas. She grinned.  
Nico left his room last, seeming slightly embarrassed. He too was wearing a knee-length chiton, with the exception that his was black. His bronze crown was visible above his stubby ponytail (somehow, the Son of Hades only just had the longest hair of the three). He placed himself in the same situation as Thalia, convincing his father to let Thanatos take over. He was wearing black Atlantian sandals that Percy had given him.

The three cousins grinned and, holding hands, they ran to the throne room.


	9. Solstice 2 Part II: Campers see Royals

Annabeth took in her surroundings. Olympus was beautiful! She was holding Luke's hand, so she had no idea how this could get any better. She, the rest of the demigod troupe, Grover and Chiron entered the throne room. And gaped.

The Big Three were grinning at each other. Hera was laughing at something they had said. Persephone was rolling her eyes at Demeter. Triton and Amphritrite laughed as well. What surprised them the most was that the council was made up of _fourteen_ Olympians. Hestia and Hades had been promoted to permanent members.

* * *

Apollo looked around before asking, "Where are they?"  
"They'll be here soon, I'm sure. You know how she'll hate what she's wearing." Poseidon answered. _Who hates what she's wearing? And who's they?_ Annabeth thought.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in walked three people around my age. There was one girl and two boys, all three radiating power, but the tallest boy seemed to be more powerful. _Who are they?_

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico now realised why they were dressed in chitons. _Dramatic fathers_. They rolled their eyes when the campers couldn't see and their fathers winked at them.

They noticed that their pillows at the feet of their fathers were pre-arranged to imitate the positions of their fathers. Smirking, they sat in the way intended, also adding their own theatrics. They decided on morphing their faces to look like their fathers.

Thalia curled one foot under her as she sat, resting her weight on her left arm as she leaned in to the left slightly. She slid on a face of utter power.  
Nico crossed his legs before leaning in and placing his chin in his hand and sporting a face of boredom, one that screamed that he'd rather be anywhere but this meeting.  
Percy sat down, propping his crossed ankles up on the small table in front on him. His cousins had ignored theirs, but he used his to his advantage. He leant back on his elbows and slid his signature trouble-maker smirk on.

Their fathers looked down at them and grinned, knowing that they knew exactly what to do.


	10. Solstice 2 Part III: Unknown Demigods

Annabeth was shocked, to say the least. Even Chiron didn't seem to recognise these demigods. They walked and acted like they belonged here. But this was Olympus! No demigod was brought up here! She inspected these three mysteries.

They would have to wait, though. The gods had started talking. The weird thing was, they looked to the three mystery people for their input!

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico knew why they were asked for their input. The three had talents when it came to planning attacks that worked the best when in use with the talents of the other two. Thalia could come up with a brilliant plan with time. Nico could find any faults that could occur. Percy was amazing at spontaneous plans and at finding the damage any decision could make. Thus, they were needed when attacks were planned. They also each had their strengths in fighting. Thalia rocked archery and was better than most of Artemis' Hunters; Nico was better at using a spear than the others; and Percy was the best swordsman in over three centuries.

The gods started talking about the next solstice and it appeared that their part was over. Finally, the tedious meeting was over. Their fathers looked at each other and Zeus said, "Fine, you may go and change. But be sure to return here as soon as you are ready. You must introduce yourselves to our guests."

The cousins frowned. They touched fingertips and closed their eyes. The gods watched them, as if waiting for a verdict, whereas the Campers watched them with interest.  
"Actually," the tall boy spoke, "Zeus, we'd prefer to remain unknown to them. Then, later, we can meet them properly." The three demigods grinned in a slightly evil manner that reminded Annabeth of the Cabin 11 kids, but they very evidently weren't children of the Messenger God. The boy then touched his fingers to Lord Zeus'.

* * *

Percy and his brother and sister frowned and touched fingertips. This connection let them communicate silently.

 _Let's not tell them. I overheard Dad saying we're going to be at Camp in two summers. We can dramatically introduce ourselves then.  
Oh, that'll be so fun! _Nico replied.  
 _Perce, I'm guessing you already have something in mind?  
Of course._ Percy mentally replied, before explaining his idea quickly.

"Actually," he addressed his uncle, "Zeus, we'd prefer to remain unknown to them. Then, later, we can meet them properly." He lifted his fingers to the god, knowing he'd know what Percy wanted. The two touched fingers, and Zeus could read his mind.

 _We know that we're going the Camp in two summers and we want to make a dramatic claiming. We've agreed I'd be claimed, then Thalia and Nico last. We'd excel at our choice weapon, and lag slightly behind on other weapons. We'll rock the other activities. We're all gonna look after each other. Since Zoe, Artemis, Apollo and Dionysus all know us, they'll keep an eye on us. Promise._ Percy told him his plan.

Zeus shook his head, leaning back, but grinning madly. "Sure." The three Royals pumped their fists, before racing out. Zeus shared Percy's plan mentally to all the gods. They chuckled at Percy's plan.

* * *

"Mother?" Annabeth addressed Athena.  
"Yes, daughter?" Athena said, laughter still in her eyes. Even Athena, who hated Poseidon, loved his child. There was nobody who hated Percy. It was almost impossible to do.  
"Who were those demigods?"  
"Oh, them? They're family." Athena said, cryptically.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, of course they are. But, _who_ are they?"  
"You'll meet them sooner or later." Athena explained, with an expression that finished the conversation with her daughter.


	11. Solstice 2 Part IV: Casual Royals

Percy, Thalia and Nico ran to their rooms before stripping themsleves of the irritating tunics. They wore their usual jeans and shirts and met in Percy's room. **(A/N: All outfits are on my bio.)**  
Percy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with random lines from books and movies related to the sea on it (for example, the largest quote was 'Under the Sea' and the second largest was 'P Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'). The shirt was sleeveless, showing off his muscles and his bicep tattoo of a sea serpent curled around a trident with a background of Blackjack in a position where he was seemingly gallopping out of Percy's arm, wings stretched out. He wore distressed dark blue skinny jeans and black worn Converse Hi-Tops. His hair was still dishevelled, but his circlet was still visible. He wore his watch and Riptide was in his pocket and visible for anyone to see. Everyone on Olympus was weary of his temper as he was excellent at sword-fighting and it was what he did when he relieved his anger.  
Thalia had decided on a light blue shirt with a penguin on it (it was an ironic gift from Percy). It was an off-the-shoulder shirt, so anyone could see the top of her bicep tattoo of an eagle with a lightning bolt in its beak. She wore light blue skinny jeans which she had cut the bottoms off of. She wore light blue worn Converse Hi-Tops. Her hair was out: spikey and straight. She was holding her circlet in one hand and looking at a temporary spray-on hair dye bottle with a confused look on her face. Her arm sported Aegis (in bracelet form, of course).  
Nico came out wearing a black shirt with famous last words on it. Like Percy's, it was sleeveless and showed off his bicep tattoo of a three-headed dog (but only showing the heads) with one of the heads wearing the Helm of Darkness. He was twisting his ring, anxiously, and his cuff bracelet was on. He wore black wash-out jeans and black worn Converse Hi-Tops. **(A/N: Tatts are in the profile picture.)**

"Hey, Perce?" Thalia asked. "Can you spray my hair with these sprays? You know how I suck at them."  
"Hand them over, my sister!" Percy said, dramatically. In a very professional manner, he quickly sprayed her hair pink and blue (but mostly pink as she liked the combination of black and pink).

"Okay. What are we gonna do now?" Nico asked.  
"Eh, our fathers will busy the gods with stuff and try to intimidate the poor Campers… let's go practice archery." Percy thought and planned aloud. His two cousins nodded and they all took their bows from their hanging places.

They power-travelled to the arena, eager to practice and Percy pushed the 'archery' button, which would set the arena up with targets and the appropriate settings.

* * *

In the throne room, Ares grinned. Everyone looked at him. He turned to the gods. "They've gone to practice archery." He grinned again. "Why don't we watch?" He suggested, glancing over to the Campers. The gods immediately agreed, realising Ares' plan.


	12. Solstice 2 Part V: Archery

**Guys, I've finished my GCSEs (finals/exams)! Now, I have to wait until 22 August for Results Day! Hopefully, I've done well!**

* * *

The demigods were herded by the Olympians into the seating area overlooking the arena. The Olympians then shielded the Campers and Chiron so that the Royals would not be able to see anyone there. They would only see empty space if they bothered to look up.

The demigods stood, watching with interest, as the three mysterious demigods ran down the line, shooting at targets and each hitting bulls-eye every time. They all split previous arrows. The demigods stared, eyes wide open. Only Apollo's children were that good at archery, but they bore no resemblance to the sun god.

* * *

"Hey, guys? Wanna step it up?" The tallest of the three said, "This is getting tedious."  
"Go ahead. Let's see what it brings out. Are we allowing powers?" The smaller boy asked. He was the shortest.  
The tallest boy stood for a moment, thinking. "No. We all have the same powers, with the exception that our birth powers are stronger. Plus, practice would be over quicker."  
The girl nodded. "I want to spend as long as possible here."  
The tallest boy laughed, throwing his head back. All the female Campers sighed in want, as everything about him screamed 'sexy'. "Of course you do. Just wait until we practice something else." He strode over the the door and pressed another button. Using binoculars handed to her by Athena, Annabeth read it to say 'difficulty: extreme (caution: may result in death)'. _Well, that's cheerful and optimistic_.

Immediately, the arena transformed into a wood and the three demigods stood in a triangle, all three of them facing out. The tallest boy asked, "Do you guys want to project?" The youngest boy nodded. The girl shrugged. "Okay, we'll project if we need to." Suddenly, he stopped talking, but Annabeth got the feeling that the three were still communicating to each other.  
"I'm North." The girl announced.  
"I'll take South." The small boy claimed.  
"I'm East and West." The tallest said, grimly. "Center lightning tree?" The other two nodded and they ran. Annabeth kept her eyes focused on the tallest boy, keeping tabs on the other two.

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico were aware of their audience.

 _Guys, Dad and the rest of the Olympians are watching us. I can feel the disturbance in the air. They've probably brought the other demigods, too._ Percy thought.  
 _Really? Aw, man!_ Nico complained.  
 _Oh, Death Breath! Don't be like that! Let's pretend we're discussing battle strategy. But, seriously. Plan 34._ Percy said.  
Thalia replied with, _Yeah, Nicks. Let's go all Muse Thalia on them.  
_ Percy grinned slightly. _I still can't believe that Uncle Zeus didn't notice that he'd named you the same thing he named another of his daughters. A daughter by the goddess of memory, no less! Well, you're more spunky than your namesake, who only deals with comedic drama.  
Eff you, Perce.  
No, thanks, Thals. Really, I'm good_.

They announced their plan aloud, pretending to do that to communicate with each other. They had named the large tree in the centre of the arena the 'lightning tree' as no matter how many times Thalia struck it with lightning, it never got damaged or sick or died.

Percy's ADHD sharpened. He noticed the number of people watching him. He noted the way the trees thinned out around him. He recognised the faraway growls of the monsters. He felt the sweat starting to run down his sister's forehead. _Thalia, you okay?_ He thought, alarmed.  
 _Yeah, just hot.  
Okay. Keep your eyes open.  
Will do. You too. Nicks, you good?  
I'm good_. Nico replied. _Percy, when will the monsters -  
Should be getting the first wave in five seconds._ Percy predicted. For someone who was nearly always late, Percy had excellent time-keeping skills. Percy remembered the times as they had done all the simulations hundreds of times.

True to Percy's prediction, the first line of monsters descended on the three. _Leave the Minotaur for me, guys!_ Percy pleaded. He'd always loved taking on the big brute… and loved making a show of it. Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes, but agreed.  
 _Only if I get the manticore._ Nico argued.  
 _And if I get the evil Cyclops._ Thalia added. She remembered to label it as 'evil' because Percy was extremely loyal (his fatal flaw) and he inherently believed Cyclopses to be good, seeing as they normally served his father. Therefore, they had a deal to proclaimed Cyclopses or other such monsters as 'evil' if one of the three could be offended by the implication otherwise.  
 _Deal_. Percy sealed the compromise.

* * *

Annabeth watched in awe as the three demigods only used their bows and arrows to defeat hoards of monsters. The girl and the younger boy seemed to avoid the Minotaur; the girl and the older boy seemed to leave the manticore alone; and the boys let the girl handle the Cyclops.

* * *

Percy faced the Minotaur. "Aw, big boy. Miss me?" The hybrid monster growled and rubbed his hands together, menacingly. "Oh, you're going to smush me like Plasticine? I'd like to see you try." He grinned. _Yo, Thals? Nic? I'm gonna put on a show for both you and our audience of Olympians and campers.  
Yay!_ They both cheered, mentally. They held out a hand towards their own monsters in a hand motion that meant 'stop' and powerfully said, "Pause," which paused the simulations of those monsters. Percy's shows were the best. He normally put them on for the enjoyment of his cousins, as he knew they loved them.

Percy threw his bow and arrow behind him and they disappeared, having been transported straight to his room. He now had no weapons. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "Okay, Beefie. Let's see whether you learned anything from last time." He crouched down and vaulted over the Minotaur only using the power in his muscles. His siblings smirked from their seats on the lowest bough of the lightning tree, which let them see everything their beloved cousin was doing. "Here I am, idiot." Percy said. The Minotaur twisted around, slowly. It charged towards him and Percy stepped aside. "Try again, stupid cow." He goaded. The Minotaur tried charging again, so Percy jumped up again, twisting in mid-air, only to land on the monster's head. He held tufts of the Minotaur's fur before saying, "Guys, I'd move if I were you." He spoke through gritted teeth as the Mintoaur was bucking like a rodeo bull and Percy wasn't fond of the idea of biting his tongue off. Thalia and Nico scampered down the tree and stood against the walls of the arena. Percy drove the Minotaur into the lightning tree in order to stun it. While it was still in a dizzy state, Percy reached over to one of the monster's horns and began to pull. From the viewing station, he faintly heard someone say, " _Not happening, buddy_ ," which only proved to make him try harder. He pulled with all his might and the horn snapped, but the pulling power he used sent him flying backwards. In order to prevent himself from bashing his head into a rock, he did a backwards somersault and landed on his feet. "Aw, is Pasiphae's baby boy failing at trying to kill me?" He pretended to sympathize with the monster. The Minotaur growled loudly and charged at him. Percy dropped, rolled to the side and drove the horn into the monster's side before dragging it down. He felt every bump as the horn hit bones and went around them. As the Minotaur disintegrated, he stood and, still holding the horn, turned to Thalia and grinned at her before motioning towards the paused Cyclops. "Your turn."

* * *

Thalia narrowed her eyes. When it came to putting on a show, Percy always was the best. He would always have the most dramatic killing. But she didn't mind. She liked rising up to the challenge. So she nodded.

She walked up to her Cyclops simulation and said "Play," and walked backwards a few steps as the simulation came back to life. She narrowed her eyes, searching for weak spots. The obvious one was his eye. If she shot that, he was as good as dead. But… she liked to play with her kill before actually letting it die. She couldn't play with her Cyclops as much as she wanted to, though. So, she did the inevitable. She fired an arrow straight at his leg. He stopped advancing on her. Well, he continued walking on his good leg, which only served in letting him go around in circles. She then shot another arrow at his other foot. Now, the Cyclops was facing away from her. She looked to Percy and he, knowing what she'd do, grinned and nodded. Quickly, Thalia shot arrow after arrow. Finally, she stopped and the Cyclops fell forward. Percy walked up to her and high-fived her. Thalia had used her bow and arrow to shoot the symbol of Olympus (the omega symbol) into the back of the Cyclops. They then both turned to their brother and said, "You're up."

* * *

Nico sighed. His siblings were _so_ dramatic. Then again, so was he, so he couldn't complain.

He walked up to his manticore and said "Play," in the same way that Thalia did before backing away slowly a couple of paces. The manticore snarled at him and he said, "Y'know, I always pictured you a blonde." He grinned as he leapt away from the swipe that the manticore aimed at his legs. "Side note: lion claws aren't exactly stealthy unless they're running," he mumbled the last part, knowing only the gods and his siblings would hear. He jumped again. Thalia giggled behind him and Nico grinned, knowing why. He was acting like the swipes the manticore was throwing were a jump rope. He then quickly shot arrows at the two back feet and used another two to embed the arrows in so that the manticore couldn't move forward. The stinger arched over the manticore's body and started looming over Nico. He smirked and jumped backwards before shooting arrows at the front two feet in the same way he did the rear two. The stinger arched over again and he slid forwards underneath the body of the manticore. He then, from underneath, shot an arrow upwards and the monster disintegrated.

* * *

Annabeth and the campers had their mouths wide open. _What the actual hell? Who_ were _these people?_

"Well? What's the verdict?" The tallest mystery asked, looking towards the viewing station.  
"Dammit. How _does_ he do that?" Apollo and Hermes muttered, lifting the invisibility thing they had done.

"Well," Zeus and the other Olympians deliberated for a moment before coming to a decision, "as always," he glanced towards the campers and Chiron, "green eyes is first, black eyes is second with blue eyes last. But that's for the most impressive single kill. Artemis?"  
"Obviously, blue eyes shot the most, black eyes next and green eyes last. But it was very close. There was a difference of two between blue and green. Well done." Artemis commended.

Annabeth watched as the three mysteries high-fived. The girl and the younger boy threw their bow and arrows behind them where they promptly disappeared.

"What's next?" Ares asked, rubbing his hands.  
The three glanced at each other before grinning. The youngest boy then said, "Spear."


	13. Solstice 2 Part VI: Spears

Percy made his way to the entrance and pressed the button saying 'spear'.

A shimmering case emerged from the side wall and the three Royals went up to it.  
Percy took out his spear. It was the longest (as he had the strongest arm for throwing). It had silver fittings with a design of a trident carved into the wood. Beneath the trident, in very fancy font, was carved the letter 'P', though Percy was twirling and spinning his spear so quickly that it was invisible.  
Thalia pretended to remove her short spear from the case, when she in fact only rubbed her necklace's boar charm. It was the shortest as she used her spear mainly for jabbing at things. It had gold fittings with a design of a lightning bolt carved into the wood. Beneath the bolt, in the same fancy font as Percy's, was carved the letter 'T', though Thalia was stabbing the ground, removing her spear and repeating the process so quickly, nobody had time to read the letter.  
Lastly, Nico. He took his spear. It was of average length as he used his spear for both throwing and jabbing. It had bronze fittings and a design of a Helm of Darkness carved into the wood. Beneath the helm, in the same font as his siblings', was carved the letter 'N', though years of use had worn the wood away to the extent that it was only visible if you were standing up to three feet away from it.

* * *

The three stood facing each other. They were analysing each other, that much Annabeth could tell. Both the girl and the tall boy were obviously teamed together. They stood close to each other and were facing the other boy.

Suddenly, the small boy attacked. Out of nowhere, the girl's spear immediately started jabbing at the parts of his body that were unprotected, whereas the taller boy's spear was twirling quickly, knocking off any attacks made by the smaller boy.

* * *

Percy and Thalia were working together. Thalia attacked and Percy defended, with Nico against them. Thalia cut Nico slightly on the arm, and Percy stepped in front of her, knowing Nico would attack her rather than attack them both. He continued twirling his spear.

* * *

Annabeth watched as out of the twirls, she saw a spear jabbing through. The girl was still holding her spear, as if waiting for the perfect moment, so the spear she'd seen must have been the tall boy's. She gaped at his stealth and speed.

She stared as the smaller boy jabbed his spear and twisted. The taller boy just let go of his spear and it flew to the other side of the arena.

"Hey, no easy wins!" The smaller boy complained, pointing his spear at the other boy's chest. "Don't go easy on me!"  
"Aw, c'mon. We'd be here for eons otherwise!"  
The younger boy looked placated for a while. "Fine. We'll do sword fighting now. Since I obviously win with you second and her third." The taller boy grinned. The Olympians grinned. The two other demigod mysteries grinned. _What?_


	14. Solstice 2 Part VII: Sword-fighting

"This is going to be good." Ares muttered.  
"You betcha, Ares." The taller boy said.  
"How does he do that?" Ares mouthed.  
"With skills." He replied.

* * *

All the campers were shocked. The taller boy then went to the arena door and pressed 'Sword'. A case emerged from the same wall the spears were, but this case only had the one sword in it.

The younger boy rubbed his ring and suddenly he was holding a black sword. It wasn't Celestial Bronze, but obviously part of the Greek world. He rubbed the skulls on his cuff bracelet and his shield clicked out. It had the head of a hellhound in it.  
The girl took out the Celestial Bronze sword from the case and whipped out her shield. It was a copy of Athena's shield, making Annabeth extremely jealous. Just seeing it made all the demigods cringe (except the mysteries) as it was Medusa's head that was immortalised in the metal.  
The taller boy took out a pen. Ready to ask if he was crazy, Annabeth leaned out of the viewing station. He then removed the lid and suddenly the pen transformed into a three-foot long Celestial Bronze sword with silver and black flecks in it. Very strange. Annabeth leaned back. He pressed something on his watch and his shield was suddenly on his arm. Annabeth was wondering why she still got surprised. The shield had the imprint of the Minotaur's head in it (which, to be honest, wasn't a surprise to her).

The girl and the smaller boy stood together, both a team against the taller boy. The taller boy then attacked. He was a blur. It was almost impossible to see him properly. The other two were slashing madly around each other, making sure they were back-to-back, when suddenly the younger boy's sword flew out of his hand and embedded itself into the arena wall and the girl had a sword held behind her neck and by her throat (above her shoulder). Both had a few cuts. The boy reached into his jeans pocket and passed them both some ambrosia.

* * *

"Verdict?" The girl asked.  
"Why are you bothering?" The smaller boy asked. "He won. Like he always does at sword-fighting. Then it was you and then me. Like always."  
"No, I mean overall, doofus." The girl chastised.  
"Guys. Calm. We have visitors." The taller boy said, smiling lovingly at the two mysteries bickering. Annabeth noticed that he mostly looked at them like a protective older brother, but he sometimes looked at them like an adoring parent. Which kind of scared her and made her feel jealous. _She_ wanted to feel loved by someone like that. The two stopped their banter and muttered apologies. He pulled them in for a group hug before the girl said, "But seriously. Overall verdict?"

* * *

Again, the Olympians consulted and turned. "Well, we're placing you in the same as normal. Which means that the oldest is first, and the youngest is last."

The taller boy jumped up and punched the air, before impressively lifting the smaller boy onto his shoulders and carrying him out, singing something about celebrations. The girl shook her head at his antics, but ran after them shouting threats on what she'd do to them if they left her out. Annabeth heard the taller one shout that she'd have to hurry up then. She smiled.


	15. Thirteenth Birthday Part I

***AUGUST 2011***

* * *

It was the three Royals' thirteenth birthday and everyone was tense. It was the day that they found out their role when they were gods.

All who could attend did. Everyone wanted to know the future of their favorite people on Olympus.

* * *

As he was the oldest, Percy had his Trial first. He was taken by his father and Triton to the chapel-like building off the side of Olympus at 2am. His siblings, some nymphs, the nearest dryads, and all the Immortals who could come were there.

After five tense hours, Percy staggered out of the building. He held a piece of parchment. He grinned weakly at his siblings and at his family, waving the parchment, before collapsing. Thalia and Nico surged forwards, ahead of everyone else who tried to help, and lay him down in a more comfortable position.

Her hand shaking, Thalia took the parchment out of her older brother's hand and read it aloud. "Perseus Jackson: Commander of the Atlantian Army and God of Tidal Waves, Whirlpools and Hurricanes." Everyone cheered. An hour after feeding Percy some ambrosia and nectar, he woke up and it was Thalia's turn.

* * *

It was 8am. Percy was pacing, his ADHD kicking in. Nico tried to calm him, assuring him that Thalia would be fine. Five hours later, Thalia weakly made her way out of the building, clutching a piece of parchment. She held it out to Percy and fainted.

As she was being fed ambrosia and nectar, Nico read "Thalia Grace: Commander of the Olympian Army and Goddess of Tornadoes and Storms." Again, Olympus filled with cheers.

* * *

Next, at 2pm, it was Nico's turn. Nico's was shorter than his siblings' Trials. He was done in four hours. He staggered out of the building and Percy was suddenly there to help him move.

Percy took the parchment he held in his hand and read "Nico di Angelo: Commander of the Underworld Army and God of Skeletons and Tunnels." The crowd cheered again.

* * *

The three demigod royals promptly collapsed with the intensity and stress of the day.


	16. Thirteenth Birthday Part II

Later into the night, they awoke. On the chairs by their beds were mountains of gifts.

* * *

Thalia and Nico lugged their gifts into Percy's room and the three looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay. Since they're obviously for us, let's see what they are." Percy decided, after an extremely long pause. His two siblings nodded.

* * *

It turned out the gods had given them all identical presents to symbolise their unity and bond.

 **Zeus** had given each of the three a plushie eagle toy.  
 **Hera** had gotten them plushies of peacocks.  
 **Poseidon, Amphritrite and Triton** had collaborated their gifts and given them dolphin and horse plushies.  
 **Demeter** had given them each a plushie piglet.  
 **Ares** had given them plushie boars.  
 **Athena** had given them each pet owls. Percy's was snowy, Thalia's was grey and Nico's was a dark brown.  
 **Apollo** had given them plushie griffins.  
 **Artemis** had given them plushie wolves and deer.  
 **Hephaestus** had given them plushie donkeys. They all looked like the donkeys in Shrek. The three royals laughed quietly.  
 **Aphrodite** had given them pet doves, one of which had a blue ribbon around its neck (Thalia's) and the other two having a pink ribbon tied around their necks (Percy's and Nico's).  
 **Hermes** had gotten them pet tortoises. Each was a different colour, to easily distinguish one from another.  
 **Dionysus** had given them plushies of leopards.  
 **Hades and Persephone** collaborated their gifts and gave the three royals plushie hellhounds.  
 **Hestia** had given the three plushie cows.

* * *

From the throne room, the fourteen Olympians watched the holographic screen showing them the reactions their treasures had when opening their gifts.

Athena watched proudly as Percy named his owl Hedwig, Thalia named her owl Pidwidgeon, and Nico named his owl Errol.

Aphrodite watched eagerly as the royals named their doves. Percy named his dove Ivory, Thalia named her dove Eggshell and Nico named his Vanilla.

Hermes curiously watched as the three struggled to name their tortoises. Eventually, they came to the decision of naming them after fictional characters that they believed resembled them. Percy named his Harry Potter, Thalia named hers Lisabeth Salander, and Nico named his Heathcliff. Athena grinned while Hermes' mouth twitched sideways to hide a smile.


	17. Cool Gifts

The next day, the Olympians requested the presence of the royals in the throne room. Puzzled, the princes and princess made their way to the large hall. Their fathers stood, tall and proud. Each royal stood in front of their father.

* * *

Zeus snapped his finger and Thalia was suddenly dressed in a gold suit of armour with light blue swirl designs. It was light and was very comfortable.

Poseidon also snapped his fingers and Percy found himself in a silver suit of armour with sea green swirl designs. It too was light and very comfortable.

Hades snapped his fingers and Nico was also dressed in a bronze suit of armour with black swirl designs. It was also light and comfortable.

* * *

"Thalia, give me your spear and shield." Zeus ordered his daughter. Thalia, confused, removed her necklace and bracelet and placed them in her father's outstretched hand. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Percy, please do the same." Poseidon requested. Percy also gave his father his pen and watch. Poseidon gripped his younger son's shoulder.

"Nico, the same." Hades said. Nico gave his father his ring and cuff bracelet. Hades put his hand on Nico's shoulder.

* * *

Suddenly, the three felt a thrum of power which made them close their eyes. The Olympians watched them, anxiously. They gasped as the royals' eyes snapped open, their eyes glowing gold.

Percy figured it out first. "Shield." He said, saying one of the functions of his watch. Automatically, his watch transformed into his trusty shield. " _iPod_." He thought, curious. The shield morphed into his sea green iPod Touch. His mesmerizing eyes widened. He glanced at the pool of water near him and thought _Whirlpool_. Suddenly, a whirlpool started to form. "Stop." He whispered and the whirlpool disappeared. He looked, wide-eyed at Thalia and Nico, who were just as amazed as him.

Thalia looked at her necklace in her hand and narrowed her eyes. "Spear." She said, and she was suddenly holding her familiar spear. " _Bow and arrow_." She thought and the spear became her archery set. She giggled. "Thunderstorm." She said, and a thunderstorm appear before her. _On Percy_. The thunderstorm disappeared and reappeared above Percy. He sputtered water out of his mouth, but didn't look surprised. "Stop." She chuckled.

"Okay, spear." Nico said, unconvinced. His ring became his spear. He weighed it in his hand a few times before thinking _Sword_. The spear became his trusty sword. He grinned. "Summon Orphelia." He said. Orphelia materialized in front of him. After looking confused for a moment, Orphelia lumbered up to the royals and licked their faces. _Summon Neek and Coco_. He thought, knowing his siblings' love for their skeletal pets. The two animals appeared and his siblings started cooing and petting their respective pets. "Send them back." He whispered and the three animals were transported back to the Underworld.

* * *

Percy asked the obvious. "Okay, despite how awesome that is, what did you guys do?"

"We combined your weapons and your armour to your mind. You can now control them not only with what you do physically, but also by your thoughts and speech." Zeus explained.  
"Your armour can only be worn by you. Your weapons will only be able to be wielded by you. Your crowns are only able to be worn and removed by you." Poseidon continued.  
"But, as you become gods on your eighteenth birthdays, you are still vulnerable. Your power can still exhaust you. You know that you can't actually die, but you can be placed in comas by bad injuries." Hades finished.

* * *

"Boys," Hestia interrupted.  
"Yes, sister?" The three brothers asked their favorite sister.  
"You're forgetting their other birthday present. The one that cannot be wrapped." Hestia reminded them.  
Poseidon face-palmed. "How could we forget? Hestia, as you remembered, you should make the announcement."  
The royals turned to their favorite aunt. Hestia smiled at them. "You are going to Camp Half Blood for the next few years."

* * *

The royals stood still for a moment. The Olympians suddenly became anxious. The royals then broke into cheers. Percy stopped and said, "It's not that we don't enjoy staying here, but we _did_ want that dramatic entrance." He grinned. "We'll come back whenever we can." The gods smiled at the eldest prince.


	18. Arriving at Camp

***September 2011***

* * *

Dionysus told Chiron of three important arrivals.

He remembered that Chiron didn't know of the royals or their identities. So, he played it up. He also remembered the triplets' change of plan.

"Lord Dionysus," Chiron said at the campfire, making every head turn to face him, "has an announcement."

All the heads turned to him. Dionysus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as the cabin counsellors know from their last visit, Olympus has three demigods living there. These demigods are very powerful and closely related to me." Whispers began as people tried to decipher what he meant, but Dionysus stuck by his promise to Percy and told them the bare minimum. "These three demigods are staying here for a few years." Everyone looked interested, even Chiron. Dionysus grinned to himself. _Having the three Royals here, especially Percy, would create so much havoc.._

* * *

The royals stood in Percy's room. They had discovered that their armour retracted into necklaces. Thalia's became a necklace with a pair of angel wings, Percy's became a necklace with a trident, and Nico's became a necklace with a skull. All three were wearing their armour, knowing that all they needed to do was rub it, and they would be wearing their armour.

The trio appraised the others' outfits.

Percy wore a green sleeveless polo, which showed off his impressive muscles and tattoo, denim shorts, and silver gladiator sandals that reached just below his knee. He wore his watch and Riptide was in his pocket. His hair had grown and he looked better with shaggy long hair, so no one had cut it, except to make a fringe for him. Using blue hair chalk, he chalked his fringe to have blue highlights. He placed his silver circlet upon his head slightly skewed, so a giggling Thalia straightened it out for him, while he mock-pouted. It made her freeze for a minute, as the adorableness of Percy's pout could melt the heart of even the most stone-hearted man.

Thalia wore a light blue halter top, which slightly showed her midriff. Her tattoo was also visible. She wore denim hot pants and gold gladiator sandals which reached the bottom of her knee. She sported her boar necklace and Aegis. She had just ignored her hair whilst getting ready (at least, that's what her brothers thought, as her hair didn't even look brushed), but she had used hair chalk to highlight her hair with many different colours. Highlights generally looked good on Thalia. She wore her gold circlet on her head.

Nico wore a black sleeveless polo similar to his brother's, showing off his slightly-less-impressive muscles and his tattoo. He wore black chino shorts and bronze gladiator sandals which reached just below his knee. He wore his ring and his cuff bracelet. His hair had always been cut to be the exactly same length in proportion to his height, so his hair would always be in a stubby ponytail. He had created highlights using red hat chalk and had worn his bronze circlet.

Suddenly, Thalia laughed.  
"What's the joke, Thals?" Percy asked.  
"No, it's not that funny, it's just… I'm the girl here, but Nico has the longest hair! It's just extremely funny to me." Thalia explained.  
Percy looked at their hair lengths and burst out laughing too. "You're totally right!"

* * *

Annabeth stared at the Camp Director. The three mysteries were going to camp?

Suddenly, Lord Dionysus stood and said, "Everyone, follow me." He then made his way to the junction between the Fireworks Beach and the North Woods. He stood in a very particular spot, right in front of some shade and a rock and the sea. He clapped a pattern before saying, "Okay, youngest to oldest, I introduce…"

* * *

The three Royals sensed Dionysus' claps and Percy said, "Get ready, guys! Remember, Nicks, you're gonna be first."

Dionysus made sure that he would broadcast his voice to their rooms, so they'd know when to appear.  
"…Nico di Angelo,…" They heard Dionysus say.  
Nico shadow-travelled to the shade behind his Immortal cousin. "Hey, Dionysus."  
"Hello, Nico. Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
"You didn't already?" Nico sounded mock-hurt. "Oh, well. My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm the son of Hades, Commander of the Underworld Army and future God of Skeletons and Tunnels."

Without giving the campers any recovery time, Dionysus said, "…Thalia Grace,…"  
Thalia travelled by lightning strike and ended standing on the rock. "Did you introduce me, Dionysus?"  
"No, why don't you do that yourself?"  
"Hmph. I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I am the Commander of the Olympian Army and the future Goddess of Tornadoes and Storms."

Again, quickly moving on, Dionysus finished, "… and Perseus Jackson. But, be warned, he has a horrid temper when you make him angry."  
Percy started his journey as a hurricane, but halfway (once he was sure they'd seen him travelling like that), he dissipated the hurricane and vapour-travelled the rest of the way. "Hey, Dion!"  
"Hey. Do you…"  
"Let me guess, want to introduce myself? You're getting lazy, Dion!" Percy smirked and turned to the awestruck campers. "I am Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon. I'm the Commander of the Atlantian Army and the future God of Tidal Waves, Whirlpools and Hurricanes." He smirked even more. "Any questions?" It was almost a stupid question, as he knew they'd have questions.

* * *

Annabeth didn't know what to think. Percy asked about questions.

"I have one." A voice piped up from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. "Lord Dionysus said that your name is Perseus, but you said it was Percy…" the voice trailed off, probably noticing the 'no, stop' look Mr D was giving them and the glare that Percy was casting towards Mr D.  
"Dion…" Percy growled, his voice a delicious low tone, laced with anger.  
"Yes, Perce?"  
"Did you call me Perseus?"  
"Uh-oh. Thals, it's the 'you called me by the name' glare, should we intervene?" Annabeth heard Nico mutter to Thalia.  
"Nah, this glare isn't too bad. Remember his 'deluxe kill-you-later' glare? Any glare worse than that means we intervene." Thalia said.

Annabeth looked at Percy's face, to see a glare that made her shrink back despite it not even being aimed at her. She couldn't imagine worse glares, but this boy did apparently have a temper, so she supposed it was possible.

* * *

Percy felt his eyes warming, meaning that they were about to start glowing from his blessing from Ares. Instinctively, his hand inched towards Anaklusmos.

Thalia sighed from behind him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. _Percy, calm._ She thought.  
Percy closed his eyes and suddenly, his eyes cooled and Blackjack appeared from the water. The pegasus trotted over to his owner and, much like a dog, nuzzled Percy's neck. Percy raised his hand and stroked Blackjack and sighed, echoing Thalia, before opening his eyes. _Thanks, Thals.  
_ _No problem._ She replied.

* * *

Annabeth and the other campers watched, amazed, as Thalia calmed Percy just by touching him.

Mr D appeared to have noticed this, so while the trio were seeming to have a conversation, he explained that the three were so tightly bonded together, that they could read each others' minds and they had an empathy link with each other. The satyrs were very interested in the empathy link whereas Annabeth was extremely curious about the three in general. The way they appeared to be was so different.

After Dionysus had explained some things to the campers, Thalia summoned Claire and Nico summoned Orphelia. Percy already had Blackjack, so he did not need to summon his pet.

* * *

"Uh, Dion?" Percy asked. "Where are we staying?"  
"Well, traditionally, Thalia would stay in Cabin 1, you would be in Cabin 3 and Nico would be in Cabin 13; but because it's you three, you could get away with sleeping in any cabin. Though," he leant in as if divulging a huge secret, "it would make Hera and Artemis happy if you chose their cabins."  
Percy turned to his cousins, who were already looking to him for guidance. "We'll stay in Artie's cabin. The three of us stay with Aunt Hera quite a lot at home." They nodded.  
"Oh, and Percy?" Dionysus said. Percy turned to face his cousin. "In the Mess Hall, only children of the same god are allowed to sit together. All of Ares' kids on one table, all of Demeter's kids on another. I know how you guys feel, so I made a table for the three of you. Also," he looked down, "I'm sorry for the Perseus thing."  
"Hey," Percy smiled, "it's okay, Dion. It just annoyed me." He started walking away.  
"I can't believe you're only thirteen." Dionysus muttered.  
"Neither can most of Olympus." Percy called over his shoulder.  
Dionysus' jaw dropped slightly. "How do you do that?" He mouthed.  
"Easily!" Percy shouted, far away from Dionysus.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Sorry I've been MIA for some time. I might be seriously iffy with my uploading schedule as I now have a weekend job, A-Levels, and other stuff that I kinda need to prioritize. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten any of my stories! I've just written so much more of this and realized that I never uploaded it, so, here you go.**

 **But I do have an announcement. As of now, the following stories are going on a temporary haitus for no other reason than I have no time at the moment to write them. By 'haitus', I mean, uploading may be months apart, but they will appear. Here is the list:  
\- Alone  
\- Bad-Ass Clary  
\- Clace Beauty and the Beast  
\- Love Sucks (may be more regular than other stories)  
\- Meeting Percy Jackson  
\- Stars in Our Eyes  
\- The New Girl  
**

 **I'm really sorry, but I will try my hardest!**

 **Love you all,  
infinity**


	19. Getting Comfortable - Oh, Wait

The three entered Artemis' cabin. They looked around. "Well, Artie and her Hunters have definitely stayed here before." Thalia noted, pointing at some photos of the group.  
"Recently, too." Percy added, nodding his head towards a set of negatives drying.  
"We'll take a wall each?" Nico suggested.  
"Sure." They agreed.

* * *

After they'd finished unpacking, they exited Cabin 8 and met Dionysus at the Big House.  
"Dion, where's the stables? I'd like to acclimatise Blackjack." Percy asked, figuring out that he'd find the arena later for training.  
"Yeah, where's the archery place?" Thalia asked.  
"And the mess hall?" Nico asked. His siblings looked at him, smiles playing on their faces. "What? I'm hungry!" He said, defensively.  
"Annie-bell! Take Percy to the stables. Louis! Show Thalia the arena. Wilbert! Direct Nico to the mess hall." Dionysus ordered. Annabeth, Luke and Will came to the royals, looking annoyed.

* * *

Luke showed Thalia the arena. "Here's where all the training happens. Uh, Princess Thalia?"  
"Urgh, call me Thalia. 'Princess Thalia' makes me sound like I have a stick up my ass."  
"Okay, uh, Thalia? Are you gonna be teaching us anything?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm gonna be teaching archery, Nico's teaching spears, and Percy's either doing swordplay, watersports or both. There's no telling with him."  
They continued conversing until suddenly Thalia cried out loudly in pain.

"And here's the Mess Hall." Will concluded his short tour.  
"You're a son of Apollo, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Literally no one else is _that_ perky during the day. Literally. Except maybe Aphrodite when there's a sale on." Nico's voice turned contemplative.  
They continued talking about the characteristics of the Olympians, when Nico doubled over in pain, letting out a silent scream.

 _Nico, are you alright?_ Thalia thought.  
 _Yeah, are you?_ Nico answered.  
I'm _fine. Percy, how 'bout you?_ Thalia got no response. _Percy? Perce? Perfee?_ Thalia thought, her mental voice sounding babyish, as she called Percy the name she called him when they were babies.  
 _Percy? Percy, this is sooo_ not _funny._  
 _Nico, by the stables._  
 _Let's go._

* * *

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."  
"'Sup, Annabeth? Hey, didn't Dion say that your name was Annie-bell?"  
"Mr D says each camper's name wrong. Family or not. He even messes with his sons' names! Castor, he calls Callum, and Pollux, he calls Peter. He'll probably misname you three soon. Wait, am I meant to address you as Prince or Lord or something?"  
"Oh no… not yet, at least." Percy winked. "Anyway, Dion knows not to mess with us Royals. Last time he messed with my name, I nearly decapitated him."  
"Okay… well… this is the stables. I'll see you at dinner then. See you, Percy."  
"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy called. She turned. "My friends call me Perce." She grinned.

* * *

The Hunters had been trailing this interesting scent. They had followed it to New York, where it had disappeared. Tired, they decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood until they heard from their Lady Artemis. When they entered the Camp, they caught the scent again. It was more powerful and spoke of beings as powerful as the gods. They followed the strongest to the stables, certain that something this powerful and unknown could not be fighting for Olympus. Covering their beings in a way that they couldn't be sensed, they notched their arrows.


	20. The Hunters

Percy was just reining in Blackjack when he felt people watching him. He fingered his pen, not willing to unsheathe Anaklusmos quite yet. He summoned his bow and arrow and notched an arrow. He started to turn when he felt a volley of arrows launch from dozens of bows and find their target in his body. Forcing himself to not let out a scream of pain, he fell. With blurry eyes, his last sight was a bunch of girls dressed in dirty silver parkas emerging from the trees and turning.

* * *

The Hunters watched as the boy reined in his horse. Suddenly, he froze. He touched a gold pen in his pocket briefly, but his hand moved away from it. A few moments later, he held a bow and arrow. He notched an arrow. The Hunters' second-in-command, Phœbe, narrowed her eyes and made the signal to wait. He began to turn and she made the signal to shoot. Dozens of poisoned arrows launched into the boy. Impressively, he didn't make a noise, but his expression betrayed his pain as he fell.  
"No!" They heard their Lieutenant shout. They turned to see not only Zoë, but two demigods (with the same strong scent) and (surprisingly) Dionysus. "Girls, stay here and remain silent. Pray that the gods don't harm thee for thy crime." Her tone was dark. The Hunters looked at her, confused.

* * *

"Dionysus, it's an emergency. Where's the stables? Percy's in deadly pain."  
Dionysus' eyes widened and he ran, Thalia and Nico hot on his heels.  
They ran to the stables. Along the way, they met up with Zoë.  
They arrived at the stables just in time to see Percy on the ground and the Hunters emerge from the woods. The two Royals didn't pay attention to the group of girls, their eyes focused on their brother who was lying on the ground with twenty arrows in his back and side. They vaguely heard Zoë reprimand the Hunters.  
"Dion? Can… can you call 'Pollo, Artie, Uncle Poseidon and whoever else wants to come, or at least who can?" Thalia stuttered, tears slowly making their way down her face.  
Dionysus nodded, silent, and disappeared.

In five minutes, Dionysus returned with Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Amphritrite, Triton, Hera and Persephone; all of whom immediately rushed forward.  
Hestia (in her child form) was already there, quietly wiping Percy's forehead with a wet hand-towel. She looked up as the group rushed into the makeshift infirmary tent she had made for her nephew. Silently, she raised a finger to her lips to mime silence. She got up and motioned to an area somewhere that was away from Percy.  
"He's got a fever. The Second-in-Command told me that the arrows are poisoned to ensure a quick kill for their prey. _Luckily_ , since Percy can't die, it's not too serious. Now, I'm no Apollo, but surely that's good news?" She filled them in.

Apollo nodded and went to Percy. He returned to the group and told them his diagnosis. "Well, obviously, as Hestia said, Percy will survive. The poison wasn't meant for any persons so it wouldn't've actually killed him anyway. He'll probably just be out for a few hours… well, as long as we keep him deep underwater or in any environment where he's strongest. He'll be completely fine but he may have a few scars. Only for the arrows that got in deep."  
"How many is that?" Thalia asked in a small voice. "Will Perfee be alright?" That was how the Olympians knew just how scared Thalia was. The Royals only ever called Percy 'Perfee' during times of weakness or when they needed him in any way (such as right now: Thalia wanted her brother to live). 'Perfee' was a name locked away for times of vulnerability. Each Royal had one. Thalia's was 'Falia' and Nico's was 'Icko'.  
"Will Perfee be okay?" Nico asked, his expression similar to his sister's.  
The Olympians' expressions changed to those of sympathy and pity. No matter how much _they_ were hurting at seeing Percy in this state, Thalia and Nico were hurting a million times more, and not just because of their empathy link.  
"He'll be fine." Apollo promised. "I swear by the Styx. We'll just leave him at the bottom of the ocean for a few hours, a few days max, and he'll be right as rain. You might want Triton to keep watch, though." Apollo addressed the last statement to Poseidon, who looked at Triton, who nodded his consent. "Then, he'll be back to normal… well, as normal as Troublemaker can be." He said, hoping to coax a smile out of Thalia and Nico's faces, and only just succeeding.

* * *

Poseidon, Amphritrite and Triton lifted Percy and walked down the turf together. Thalia and Nico trailed behind. Even though they could breathe underwater, their parent (whichever had come) had told them to remain at Camp until Percy was better.


	21. Waiting on Percy

Hours passed. At the Mess Hall, Thalia and Nico glanced at the shore, hoping to see a messy mop of black hair walking out of the water, but no dice. He wasn't there.

Days passed. Thalia and Nico grew slightly depressed. They weren't completely sure what to do without Percy. They felt like a big part of them was missing. Dionysus was worried about them. All of Camp was worried about them. It seemed to rain a lot nowadays and it always was unnaturally dark.

* * *

It was at the campfire when it happened. Thalia and Nico were sitting at the back, sitting alone. Everyone had learned to give them space or they found themselves either electrocuted or fighting a skeletal group of warriors, whilst being hissed at by the two.  
Out of nowhere, the campers noticed a silhouette standing a few rows behind the pair. The silhouette was one belonging to a male with dishevelled shaggy hair and form-fitting clothes. The light of the campfire only allowed them to see the figure silencing them with a finger to his lips.  
Everyone stared, silent as the dead, as Percy whispered, "Miss me, guys?"  
"PERCY!" Thalia screamed loudly, turning quickly to see her beloved brother grinning at her, one half of his mouth lifting slightly higher than the other, as it always did. She ran down the path (this section was flat) and jumped into his outstretched arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms snaked round him to clutch his shoulders, forming an X on his back. "I missed you so much!" She whispered into his ear. She leaned back. "Don't do that to us, Kelp Head!" She said.  
"I'm sorry, Pinecone Face. I promise I won't get randomly shot at by the Hunters if I have anything to do with it." Percy said, sarcastically.  
"I missed your sarcasm." Thalia sighed, childishly nuzzling her head into the crook of Percy's neck.  
"Thals, though I love you, Nico has been waiting for some Percy love." He told her, gently.  
Thalia dropped off him and let him lift Nico, but she was always holding some part of him, be that his back if he was lifting Nico on his shoulders (which he did a lot) or his arm if he was giving Nico a piggy-back (just like he was doing now).  
"No fair!" Thalia complained. "He gets a Percy piggy-back ride back to the cabin!"  
"Hmmm… how about I take Nico then I come back and give you a piggy-back ride to the cabin again?" Percy negotiated. Thalia nodded.  
Percy smiled (the entire female population of Camp sighed at the sight) and jogged off to Cabin 8.  
Standing there, waiting for Percy, Thalia stood impatiently, with her arms crossed across her chest.  
When Percy came back, he immediately and without a word slung Thalia onto his back and she made herself more comfortable before he began to jog back to the Artemis Cabin.  
All the campers watched the Cabin, sure something interesting would happen soon.

* * *

"Percy, have you visited Olympus yet? Mom, Aunt Seph and Aunt Amph wanted to see you immediately. Like, as soon as you were better." Thalia asked as soon as she and Percy crossed the threshold. Nico was already there, sitting by the fireplace.  
"I was hoping we could all go together." Percy said, sheepishly. "You know how the Moms get. They'll start coddling me." He whined.

Grinning, Thalia and Nico extended their arms out, offering their hands to Percy. He smiled back and the three joined hands. They sat cross-legged on the floor and closed their eyes. In a lightning strike with a dark mist and a slight sea breeze, the trio disappeared.

* * *

Annabeth watched in awe as lightning struck Cabin 8 at the same time that a dark mist settled around it and that everyone could smell the sea.  
Without anyone noticing, Annabeth snuck away and looked into the window of Cabin 8. The trio were nowhere to be seen.

 _They'd teleported somewhere._


	22. The Moms

The three Royals crept towards their bedrooms, manipulating the Mist as best as they could without Hecate's help. Percy was under a cloak of shadows, wearing the Junior Helm of Darkness given to Nico by Hades.  
"What're you two doing here?" Hermes asked blearily, exiting his room to see Thalia and Nico creeping towards their rooms.  
"Hush." The visible Royals soothed. Charmspeaking, they said, "Go back to bed, Jack of None." They employed the nickname they had christened Hermes with before continuing. "This was just a blurry dream. You can't remember any specifics."  
With glazed eyes, Hermes nodded. "Just a dream." He echoed, dazed. He turned and moved back towards his room.

* * *

Thalia and Nico grinned before continuing towards their Moms' room. Since Percy was attacked, the Royals' mothers all stayed together, consoling each other if they started crying, especially Amphritrite, who had gotten extremely attached to her baby Prince quite quickly.  
"Moms?" Thalia asked the darkness.  
"What is it, Princess?" Hera asked, her voice tired.  
"Yes, why are you here? Not that we don't love you." Persephone added.  
Amphritrite said nothing, but looked at her niece and nephew. Her eyes started watering and silent tears ran down her face. Persephone rose and rubbed soothing circles on Amphritrite's back.  
Nico grinned. "We have some good news for you, Moms." The Royals referred to the mothers as Moms because they always meet the Royals as a trio of goddesses.  
"Really? If it's that Thalia finally learnt how to put on her own temporary hair dye instead of asking Percy…" Hera froze, realising her mistake. Amphritrite burst into tears. Persephone started murmuring soothing words into Amphritrite's ear whilst giving Hera a half-hearted glare.  
"Auntie Amph," Thalia said, gently, "you'll like this news. It'll cheer you up. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled.  
Amphritrite looked to see her niece. Still teary-eyed, she said with a trembling voice, "Okay, Princess. What is this great news?"  
"Say 'come out surprise!' and it'll come out." Thalia and Nico said, looking at each other and grinning.  
Amphritrite sighed and humoured her other Royals. "Come out surprise." She said, slightly monotonously.

* * *

Slowly, Percy removed the Junior Helm of Darkness. The Moms eyes widened. "Is that…" Amphritrite didn't dare hope.  
"Hey, Mom." Percy said, meekly, as if awaiting a huge reprimandation.  
"Percy!" The Moms pounced on him, asking him all sorts of questions. "How is your back?" "When did you wake up?" "Did you come straight here?" "When did you get here?" Only Amphritrite wasn't asking questions. She was just hugging her son, too relieved and pleased to have him back to ask him anything.  
"Nemo," Amphritrite said, calling him by his childhood nickname, given to him by his parents, referring to his love of the movie, "have you seen your father and brother, yet?"  
Percy sheepishly shook his head. "I figured you'd be like this, so I told Thals and Nicks that I was coming here first."  
Amphritrite smiled slightly at her son's selflessness. "Well, let's go before Poseidon turns completely grey and fades!" She turned to her sister-in-laws. "Goodbye, sisters."  
"Farewell, Amphritrite." Hera and Persephone smiled, pleased that their sister was finally smiling.


	23. Poseidon and Triton and a Plan

Poseidon was pacing up and down. Triton was watching him, nervously. The Atlantian court was filled with nervous, anxious and tense energy. Everyone was waiting for news. The news of Percy's attack had shocked the citizens of Atlantis and now everyone was praying to their patron that Percy would be okay.  
"Dad… he _will_ be okay…, won't he?" Triton asked, his voice betraying his calm exterior.  
Poseidon glanced briefly at his eldest son. "I hope so, m'boy. He should. But no demigod like Percy or his siblings have ever been injured using a Hunter's arrow. We have no idea what is going on. Hopefully, we won't see Apollo again on this matter."  
Just as he finished his sentence, Amphritrite swam urgently into the throne room. Everyone was in humanoid form (mostly because of Percy (he had no tail to speak of, so everyone travelled in their most humanoid figure to put him at ease)) so seeing Amphritrite with her beautiful shimmering blue tail surprised everyone.  
"What is it, Amphritrite? Is there any news?" Poseidon asked, swimming up to meet her, still in human figure. Triton was instantly beside his father, echoing similar sentiments.  
"Unfortunately…" Amphritrite began, watching Poseidon and Triton's faces fall, "the little Troublemaker woke up and terrorised the Moms."  
Poseidon and Triton's heads snapped up to meet Amphritrite's and she gave them a soft smile. She nodded and both men swam as fast as possible to the beach.  
Both stopped, twelve feet from the surface.

* * *

Percy hovered over the water, being held up by Thalia. He was holding a bucket of fish. He had just told them that he was playing a prank on his father and brother and that the fish were to tell their Lord and his son that Percy was wherever he put them.  
He dropped six or seven fish randomly over the kingdom of Atlantis.  
Each called out to Poseidon and Triton, "Percy's over here, milords." "No, he's not, he's over here!" This continued until Poseidon and Triton gave up and broke the surface of the sea, only to see Percy leaning against a tree by the shore with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Percy!" They both yelled.  
Percy's eyes snapped open. "Dad? Triton?" He walked to them. "Damn, I hoped the fish would confuse you for a bit longer." He called out over his father's shoulder, "Thanks guys!" Then, he turned back to his brother and father. "Hi."  
They both suffocated him with tight squeezes. "Do you know how worried we were?"  
Percy looked down and nodded. He glanced up, smiling cheekily. "I'll make sure that next time the Hunters try to kill me, they ask your permission first."  
His brother and father laughed, relieved to hear Percy's sarcastic sense of humour again. They would never admit it, but they'd missed the little rascal's chatting and jokes and just the troublemaker in general.

Percy smiled, but said, "Dad, will I still be staying at Camp Half-Blood?"  
Poseidon wanted to say 'no', but he knew his son. He'd go to the Camp whether he agreed or not. He sighed and nodded. He looked at Triton, who nodded. "But Triton will look after you. He'll just stay with you. He won't bother you or anything unless necessary or you have asked." Percy nodded, knowing that this was his father's stupid over-protective side showing. The gods were too hyper-aware that the Royals had the ability to be near-fatally injured before they turned 18. "Triton, try to contact me every week or every other day or something. If it seems that Percy is safe, you may return if you wish." Triton nodded, happy that his father was also accounting for his comfort at staying with his beloved younger brother.

* * *

Percy vapour-travelled to the other Royals, who were waiting for him on the beach. Percy looked down the golden sandy beach and cocked his head. Thalia looked at her brother and saw the exact moment that a light bulb switched on in his head. "What is it, Percy?"  
Nico turned to face his cousin. "Oh, with _that_ smile? It can't be anything good… for the receiver." He grinned.  
Percy's smile was almost evil. "Why don't we host a party… here? For my recovery?"


	24. Party!

**SHOUT-OUT TO THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO GOES BY THE NAME 'Livvi'! Demigod!party-games is always a good idea. :)**

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico set to work. They knew that they wanted a masquerade. They set up a system with the invites: Nico would get the card, Thalia would write the message, and Percy would sign their names and address it. Of course, Hermes would then deliver them.  
Finally, they had written enough cards to invite all of Camp and the Olympians.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for the day of the party to arrive. For days, campers had been whispering about it, about how they were sure it would be the event of the millennium. Percy couldn't help but know they were right.

* * *

 _*at the party*_

* * *

Everyone was on the beach. Everyone was looking around at everyone else, evaluating dresses, judging masks. Aphrodite was zooming around with… wait, was that mistletoe? She was trying to hook campers up, as she knew who each camper was beneath their mask. Percy chuckled, thinking _wrong occassion, Dite._ She still had a couple of months to go.

Every camper would periodically glance over at the Royals and the Olympians. It was fairly easy to distinguish them from the rest, Percy acknowledged. As beings who lived on Olympus, they exuded a certain aura, in a sense. An aura of pure power.

* * *

Percy was standing by the punch, grinning at everything. His hair was as messy as always, and his anchor necklace glistened against his tan skin. Luckily, he kept checking to make sure that it was unseen. After all, it _was_ a masquerade. His trident watch's face sometimes caught the sun and reflected spots of light that danced across the campers. He made sure his circlet was almost completely covered by his messy hair, which he had (again) chalked with blue highlights. He wore a blue blazer on black trousers, and a blue mask that covered his eyes. Riptide was hidden safely in his pocket. His sea-green eyes danced over the guests, before landing on his siblings.

Thalia was socialising, talking to some younger campers. Despite her tough façade, Percy knew she had a soft spot for kids. She looked stunning in her golden gown. True to Thalia's nature, she wore high-heeled sneakers and chalked her hair the same blue as Percy. Her hair was more tame than usual, but she had still hidden her circlet. Her boar necklace was able to lie beneath the high bodice of her dress, but she knew that at some point, she would not be able to hide it. The same went for her winged necklace and her bracelet. Her mask was gold with a black lace trim. She glanced at Percy subconsciously, knowing he was watching her. Barely noticeably, Percy raised the glass of punch he was holding and dipped his head slightly, in a silent toast, winking at her. He smirked when he noticed her cheeks tinging a slight pink.

Moving his eyes to focus more on what was behind Thalia, Percy watched his younger brother talking animately to some of Apollo's kids (well, Percy guessed they were the children of the sun god - all of their clothes were either gold or yellow). Nico was wearing an _actual_ tuxedo, looking smarter than he normally would. As his hair was long, he'd taken a different approach to hiding his circlet: he'd turned it around and tied his ponytail on top of it. It was unnoticeable under his short ponytail. He had hidden his skull necklace beneath his white shirt and his ring was probably in his pocket. His hair was chalked with slight orange highlights and his mask was a pure silver. He too looked at Percy and grinned. Percy again made a motion of silent cheers to his brother before turning away.

Finally, he watched his elder brother. Triton was funny to watch. As the height difference between Percy and Triton was closing (and how quickly it was doing so!), Triton had come to the (rather stupid) conclusion that the only way others would know he was older than Percy was that if he looked it. So, his idiotic brother had decided to try out facial hair. It _wasn't_ working out in his favour; Aphrodite's daughters - and quite a few of her sons - had walked up to Triton and started flirting. Triton had immediately disappeared and returned with a clean-shaven look. He had met Percy's eyes when he had done so, and his eyes held more warning than amusement. Percy was happy that Triton seemed to become more comfortable - he was discussing horse-riding with that daughter of Aphrodite… Silena, he thought. He inspected his elder brother. Triton had brushed his hair (for probably the first time that decade) and was proudly sporting his crown. He was wearing a light brown/beige suit that seemed to be two or three shades off the colour of the sea-floor back home in Atlantis. His tie was a washed-out sea-green, which (of course) brought out the sharpness of colour and age in Triton's eyes. He seemed to notice Percy's stare and, simultaneously, both brothers silently toasted each other, turning and smiling softly at themselves once the other had turned away.

* * *

Percy looked around, noticing (for the first time that night) that not a single girl had approached him. Well, that wasn't the _complete_ truth - some girls tried, but a look towards some blonde girl in a stunning silver dress normally made their eyes widen and their footsteps hasten in the opposite direction. At one point, Nico had sauntered up to him, grinned and started spewing nonsense about how one female camper had a mega crush on him and had promised certain death to any girl who dared approached him. Percy, utterly oblivious to the feelings of the opposite sex, laughed him off, shoving him in the direction of Will Solace, a handsome camper from Apollo's cabin. Nico blushed, before glaring slightly at Percy. Nico had admitted his homosexuality to his siblings as soon as he had realised that he had felt an enormous sense of attraction to those with the same set of genitalia as him. Percy shrugged at Nico, and the son of Hades sighed, before turning, swallowing a whole glass of punch (and wincing at the taste), and launching himself into a conversation with Will.

It was around this time that Hermes looked at Percy. The Royals and Hermes had an agreement - Hermes would announce all events, but only by approval of Percy.  
Percy nodded at the messenger god, and Hermes tapped his glass with the tip of his caduceus. Everyone turned to face the god. "Our _darling_ prince Percy has let me know that he wishes for the best part of this party to begin: the games!"  
Immediately, whispers started rising up, so Triton spoke up. "And _no cheating_!" Immediately, Hermes and all of his kids started complaining, but a quick glare from the Royals was enough to make them stop.

Someone immediately offered up truth or dare. Athena began blabbering on about how there were too many people to play one game. Percy rolled his eyes towards Triton, who snickered into his arm. "How about the cabin counselors and the Olympians play Truth or Dare? The respective cabin then choose to support and help either their counselor or their parent. Half can go to the counselor and half can go to the parent, or the whole cabin can go to one of them." Percy said. Athena scowled at the interruption, but nodded slowly, knowing that Percy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer - he loved Truth or Dare.

* * *

The selected people sat in a circle: Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Percy Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Castor Vino, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephæstus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and Hestia. All of the cabins split halfway, the youngest ones supporting their counselor and the oldest supporting their parent. Triton, Thalia and Nico supported Percy.  
Percy looked around, to see some campers standing around, uncomfortably. "Who are you guys supporting?" He asked.  
"Uh, we're not sure." One said. He looked about sixteen and he had an eye-patch, but wore a mask on the side of his face without the eye-patch. "We're unclaimed."  
Percy glared at the gods who had kids, who immediately looked away from him. He turned back to the unclaimed campers, and smiled. "Well, you get the best choice. You can support whoever you want." Immediately, some of the youngest ones chose to support him. The rest spread themselves out amongst the gods who didn't have kids. Percy was actually quite surprised at the number of unclaimed kids, as they had made each supporting team of equal size. He made a mental note to dicuss this with the gods. Some of the gods - the ones without kids - noticed the frown on Percy's face and smiled smugly to themselves, knowing that the gods with children were in for one heck of a talk when the Royals finally returned to Olympus.  
"Okay, let's start! Normal rules apply - if you want to forfeit a dare or a truth, an item of clothing goes to the middle." Clarisse said, Apollo echoing what she'd said.  
"I vote Hermes to go first." Apollo added, grinning. The rest of the Olympians agreed, and so the Messenger god chose his first victim.

"Solace. Truth or dare?" He asked, leaning forward and wearing his most cheeky face.  
"Truth." Will said, nonchalantly. "I've met your kids, Lord Hermes."  
Hermes grinned. "But you haven't met me. Will Solace, what, pray tell, is your sexuality?" Hermes was asking this for his little cousin, Nico. Percy and Thalia had told him prior to the party that Nico was gay, and that their ultimate plan was to hook him up with someone from Camp. Both Royals had instantly gone for Will Solace, liking the fact that Nico turned into a blubbering mess around him and that he would make an awesome brother-in-law.  
Will blushed, but answered nevertheless. "Bisexual." Nico flushed at that, glaring at Hermes. "Uh, Silena, truth or dare?" He grinned.  
Silena flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "That's easy: dare. I'm not a wimp like _some_ I could mention." She glared behind her.  
Will's grin stretched further around his face and Silena suddenly paled. "Silena, I dare you to a seven minutes in heaven with Beck."  
She paled before her face flushed. "Well, that'll be easy. Come on, Charlie." She beckoned the dark-skinned son of Hephæstus to the nearest closet.  
Nearly immediately after the doors were closed on them, moans were heard. People's faces turned in disgust. "Gross." Will said.  
After seven LONG minutes, Silena and Charlie exited the closet. Silena primped up her hair and wiped lipstick off Beckendorf's cheek. "Well, that was fun." She ignored it when someone added 'and loud' on to the end. "Hm…" she thought as she looked around the group. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Mom. Truth or dare." Her grin was evil.  
"Dare, hun." She said, immediately, not wishing to be one-upped by her own daughter.  
"I dare you to magically exchange all of your clothes from whatever they are now to coloured binbags of the same colour. And they have to include the clothes you have back in Olympus." Silence followed her dare.  
Aphrodite immediately threw off her cardigan and it floated down into the centre of the circle as a folded bundle. "I am _not_ doing that." She huffed. "Ares, truth or dare?" She asked, immediately.  
"Dare, babe. But you knew that." Ares smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss me." Aphrodite hummed.  
"Gladly." Ares grinned.  
What followed made many demigods want to throw up. When Ares was finally finished sucking the face of Aphrodite, he caught Percy's eye. "Percy, truth or dare."  
"Both." He smirked.  
"Huh?" Ares asked, confused.  
"Give me a truth and a dare." Percy reiterated.  
"Okay." Ares' confused voice betrayed his cool façade. "I dare you to flirt with a Hunter. Success is if you manage to get a phone number out of her if she's modern enough. Your truth is to tell us poor Olympians how you manage to figure out where we are and what we're doing when we're trying to be sneaky or if we're invisible."  
Percy grinned. "Arty, call one of your Huntresses, or would I have to find them?"  
Artemis smiled. "I'll call a modern one. She'll be outside the boundary, though, considering their punishment."  
"Of course." He said.

* * *

A few minutes later, a silver arrow sailed into the sky and the head became a star. Percy got up, Ares following him with a video camera (he wanted proof that Percy could be beaten up).  
Percy met the Huntress outside the Camp's border. The girl was a small thing, a pixie. She had braided hair that looked silver in the moonlight, so he was sure that the daylight colour was platinum blonde. Her sharp steel eyes surveyed him, wincing slightly when she caught sight of the corner of a scar, peeping out from below his collar. Ares hid behind a tree as he taped the whole encounter.  
Percy stepped to the girl, who hesitated. "It's okay. I forgive you girls."  
The girl's eyes filled with gratitude. "Wait, really?"  
"Of course. You were just doing what we were down here to do - protect the mortals and demigods from evil. You weren't to know that I existed. After all, we _are_ Olympus' best-kept secret." He boasted.  
The girl smiled, still slightly hesitant. "What… what is your name? I didn't catch it."  
"I didn't throw it, but it's Percy." He smiled.  
The Huntress smiled back at him. "I'm Ashley."  
"How old are you, Ashley?" Percy asked, ready to do the maths in his head.  
"I'm to turn thirteen soon." She blushed slightly, looking down at the grass beneath her combat boots. "I'm a fairly new Hunter."  
" _Thirteen?!_ " Percy yelped. When she nodded, he leaned back slightly. "Well, that's awesome."  
She looked up at him sharply. "What?"  
"Well, you managed to take me down. I'm fast - I have to be, since I train with Artemis and Apollo - but you still managed to be faster than me. And you're the same age as me! I'm impressed." He smiled and nodded, appreciatively, at her.  
Ashley flushed and looked down. "Uh, is… is it okay if I give you my number?"  
Percy smiled brightly. "Sure, but I may not be in touch often, considering the whole Olympus thing and the fact that I don't actually own a phone."  
If possible, she flushed more. "That's okay. I have forever. You can call whenever." She said, as she took his hand and wrote down her number. She looked up and met Percy's eye before quickly ducking her head down. "Uh, will I see you around, Percy?"  
"Who knows? But I am down on Earth quite a lot, and we sometimes meet up with Artemis, so maybe." He grinned.  
She flushed before turning and leaving. "Bye, Percy."  
"Bye, Ashley!"

* * *

Percy returned to the circle, and sat down, grinning triumphantly, whilst Ares followed him, his face showing utter shock and disbelief.  
"Show us!" Apollo said, not seeing the expression on either his cousin's or his brother's face.  
Ares huffed and showed everyone Percy's success. "He didn't even properly flirt."  
"Well," Artemis smiled slightly, "at least, you didn't get her hopes up. Everything you said is something true - you don't own a phone and you normally see me when you're on Earth. Any pining that happens from Ashley will be of her own accord."  
"Boring! Tell us your truth now!" Hermes said, leaning forward.  
Percy laughed. "You guys forget that I can feel air disturbance due to moisture. You move the air, and the moisture moves as well. Son of the god of water, here!"  
"Then, why can't Thals do that as well?" Ares asked.  
"Oh, I can." Thalia interjected, leaning forward and putting her hand on Percy's shoulder to balance herself. "It's just funnier when Percy does it, so I don't do it that often." She giggled. "You guys actually thought that he had x-ray vision or something, didn't you?" Some of the Immortals flushed and the Royals fell into fits of laughter.

* * *

The party continued on with classic party games - like spin-the-bottle (in which Percy, Poseidon and Triton were forbidden from playing, and Nico had to kiss Ares, while Thalia had to kiss Zeus) - and not-so-classic party games - like Capture the Flag (where everything but killing someone was allowed).  
It was well into the early hours of the morning when the party stopped, due to Apollo's kids continually passing out, and Apollo himself having to leave to bring about the sunrise.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I lost all ideas for actual details on the party, but you can decide what else happened during the games. ;)**


End file.
